


When Wolves Cry

by Trashy_Sentai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Lone Wolf Hanzo Shimada, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Sentai/pseuds/Trashy_Sentai
Summary: Hanzo shimada was the protector of the forest outside of Hanamura, for years he stood as the proud Okami wolf determined to keep the spirits and creatures safe from harm.But human advances have torn down his forest and in his last ditch effort to drive the humans away from his land, you hit him with your car.Now you have what seems to be an injured wolf on your hands, and you can't leave him on the road by himself... so you decide to take him home and nurse him back to health. Soon you'll learn theres more to the world than you thoughtHanzo x reader





	1. The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write out a reader insert for Hanzo for FOREVER and I couldn't get anything down! I haven't written in months so I'm a little rusty but I hope this story is as good as I think it is *cries*
> 
> My first time posting on this site so the chapter may seem shorter than I think it is...
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read it!

It was only a matter of time, Hanzo new that. He knew that when they started advancing through their years: creating new technology, breeding and building, that the humans would soon come for his land. His precious sacred forest that he alone protect from other yokai and the occasional rogue human. He, the Okami, stood proudly over his temple as he saw the machines break through the towering trees and plants. He saw the animals run from their burrows and territories to escape the oncoming death that the humans brought with them.

He had protected this forest for thousands of years, keeping the wildlife safe as long as he lived, which was a very long time. But as the humans built their cities and progressed, as he watched them grow as a species he knew there was going to come a day where he, a member of the Old World could no longer stand up to them and stop them from taking land that was not theirs. Their science becoming more advanced and magic being lost to them.

As small creatures scurried past him he knelt down to pet and calm them, whispering words of comfort and ordering them to travel to the far side of the mountain. The land in question was on one of the many mountains on the island of Japan, the mountain long ago had been called Hanamura but the city built bellow had adopted the name and had forgotten the great history the mountain held, the power that laid within its trees that mingled among stories and legends- all of it forgotten now as the humans bellow destroyed and brought all that history to crumble simply so they could build more skyscraper.

As a snarl built up into his chest and he debated running towards them, attacking these destructive creatures, did a common house cat come up and sit next to him on his stone staircase. He cast the scared up cat a look of disgust.

“Casting aside your true form for that of a common house pet, Genji?”

The small orange tabby’s shoulders shook as he chuckled. “You have to change with the times brother. The Bái Hǔ is forgotten now, and so is Okami…”

Hanzo scoffed at his younger brother, even if a sharp pain of guilt flashed in his chest as he remembered his brothers land also being overtaken.

If Hanzo was the Okami of the east mountain then his younger brother was the Bái Hǔ of the west mountain. And each held the responsibility of protecting and upholding balance in the forest. At least that was when Hanamura had still been a forest, now it has been changed over the years and the have nothing left to protect. Genji’s land had been taken already, turned into a resort and housing development, and now it was Hanzo’s turn…

The wild let out a sigh but it sounded more like a breathy whine a dog would make when hungry and starving, food just out of reach. Genji looked up to his brother with a sad expression. “Our time is over brother… we must change with the humans to survive…”

“I refuse.” the white wolf replied bluntly. “you know as well as I do that others will start rising… We are not the only spirits out there brother and not all of them are… calm.”

Genji understood what his brother was concerned for. Over time the Okami and Bái Hǔ had learned to protect humans as well as animals from hungry yokai, as demons and angry spirits wondered the world- even if the humans advanced past the point of believing such stories anymore. Without the two mountain spirits now they worried what would become of these humans now completely defenseless against the other world they forgot.

“They have have forgotten us Brother… and pushed us away… now we must go. If they believe they don't need us anymore then…” Genji’s words trailed off as another tree toppled in the distance. Another sigh escaped Okami’s chest as he gazed over the destruction.

“They will destroy the temple…”

“I know.” hanzo said quietly. “but if they wish to take it down they take me with them.”

Genji's feline eyes widened in horror. “brother you don't really intend to attack them do you?!”

Hanzo’s silence was all the answer Genji needed. He knew his brother was stubborn but this was ridiculous, and he wanted no part of it. As silent as the cat he was he slipped back into the forest, returning to where he now called home.

The elder brother didn't look as Genji left, once he was gone however he stood proud in front of his temple, stealing his nerves as his human form changed into the well known white wolf.

 

✿ -------- ✿

 

A long drawn out howl broke through the chilled twilight air, halting the construction workers as they listened. It was almost haunting to hear such a sound so close to evening, especially after they shut off the machines for the day so there was no loud engine to drown out the animal.

“Was that a wolf?” an Omnic asked, turning to his more human partner as they stood by one of the cranes after it had turned off.

“Maybe…” The man muttered. “Could be the wind. Everyone knows this place is weird and spooky…”

They stood their for a while before turning away to meet up with the others and begin the trek down the mountain back to the vehicle that would carry them all back to the city.

“About time you got here!” a woman called out, clapping a hand on the omnics shoulder. The robot jumped at the smack but let out an odd chuckle. “What took you so damn long?”

“We heard a wolf.” the robot said bluntly

 

“We did not!” his friend countered quickly. “it was just the wind-"

He was cut off as another howl broke his conversation, causing all the workers blood to still in their veins. They cast glances to each other out of nervousness, jumping when a twig would snap somewhere behind them. It wouldn’t be as frightening if the sun wasn't nearly gone and it quiet as a desert. 

“Hey I'm leaving before I start going crazy.” Another man said raising his hands in surrender, fear evident on his face. But as he turned around he froze and stared into the bushes a few feet away.

“Thompson?” the omnic asked. “everything ok?” 

They others slowly came closer to see what had their friend frozen in place. They all joined him as they saw golden eyes of an animal watching them.

“g-good dog…?” Thompson stuttered out. But he was cut off as the animal lunged forward and latched itself to the poor man's throat. Everyone scattered and screamed while their friend went tumbling to the floor. The woman watched in horror as the massive wolf shook its head around violently, Thompson’s neck snapping to many times to still be alive and blood gushing as its teeth sank into flesh. Red flooding into the white of the canines muzzle. Once it was sure its first victim was dead it turned it's head to the woman, letting loose a snarl as it lunged.

Her scream echoed loudly before cutting off abruptly and turning into a gurgle of struggle then nothing. The omnic was kicking its leg as fast as it could towards the lights of the city, not caring what path he took as long as he got away. He wasn't sure if the wolves fangs could tear through his ligaments and metal plating but he was not going to find out. If he had a heart it would be pounding fiercely, as loud as the thundering footsteps behind him. He saw it next to him suddenly, it's jaws wide and ready to snap onto his face plate, but he was just fast enough to duck down so it only knocked into him. The two falling down a steep dirt hill, yelping and groaning the whole way till they came to slow stop at the bottom. The omnic lifted its head quickly and saw the large white wolf getting up, it was dazed and shaking it head. He took its moment of confusion to get up and run again, he could see lights of windows and the passing by of a car.

Safety! He pumped his legs harder. The wolf snarling and chasing him, bounding to grab him before the omnic could make it to the road. But the metal man was there first, jumping over the foot high brick wall that separated the landscape from the asphalt. The omnic stumbled and kicked wildly away just in time as bright lights flashed by, car’s tires screeching as swerved to avoid him. He was lucky it did.

The wolf however was not as lucky.

A piercing whine and a loud thud reverberated through the night as the car screeched to a halt. The ombic stared silently as a woman stepped our do the car, she looked panicked as she looked at the Ominic, her eyed (e/c) worried. 

“A-are you-?” She didn't have time to finish as the omnic suddenly stood and ran off down the street towards the main city.

The woman stared after him, hand raised and confused. She then heard the low whine as she remembered she had hit something.

She was quick to spin around the front of her car. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the blood covered canine down on the floor, half of its body under her vehicle. “oh god-!” her hands came up to cup her mouth as she started breathing quickly. “I hit a dog- I hit someone's DOG!”

She got in her car and slowly backed off the poor creature. She turned it off and got back out with the a blanket as she stared over the creature. She gently stroked its neck, eliciting a small whine from the canine.

“Oh thank goodness..” She breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re still alive…”


	2. The Accident

You don't know why you bothered going to this party. You didn't work long enough at the animal daycare/clinic to know everyone as well as you should have and you weren't really a social butterfly to begin with so how your boss Lúcio managed to convince you was beyond you. But here you were at Amaliè lacroix fancy house, awkwardly sitting on the couch as you sipped a non-alcoholic drink while people mingled and laughed in drunken fun around you.

“Minha amiga!” Lúcio cheered as he came over, a drink in hand and smile plastered on his handsome face. “Why are you all alone over here? Everyone was just thinking you left!”

Lúcio was the main veterinarian at the Daycare for animals you worked at. He had been the first one to extend his hand of friendship to you when you started working there as a vet technician in training. The other doctor, Angela didn't have much time for making friends so the Brazilian had come to you first, which you didn't mind. His smile was contagious and he wasn't bad looking. You'd been working under him and Angela for a few months now and it was him that invited you to this party to begin with.

“Actually, Mr. Dos Santos, I was thinking of leaving….” you looked down at your half empty, still very uncomfortable in this womans home.

Lucio sighed dejectedly and rubbed the back of his neck. His casual attire, outside a button up and white work coat, was a tank top and cargo shorts. It showed off his arms very well, but you couldn't understand why he crocks on… 

“(y/n), you'll never make friends if you don't talk to your co workers…” you went to speak but he silenced you by pointing his finger at you, a stern expression settling in on his handsome features. “and I keep telling you just to call me Lucio!”

You could tell he’d already been drinking a little, you hoped he'd either stay the night or get a ride home rather than drive himself. A small smile came over your gentle features. “Lúcio…. Thank you for inviting me, I appreciate you thinking of me. But I’d rather get to know everyone at my own pace, and at work where I am comfortable…”

Lúcio looked back at the crowd laughing at one of Angela’s impressions of a client with an american accent. He sighed again looking at you defeated. “Everyone's always saying how distant you are… I’m starting to get worried…”

You stood up and pat his shoulder, glancing to the clock that read 9 pm. Not that late but... “Thank you again for your concern, Lúcio. But it is late and I would like to go home… I’ll see you at work on monday?”

The music junky groaned and pulled you in for a hug. You weren't prepared for it and stiffened in his arms, not hugging back but he was too drunk to realize it. “yeah yeah… enjoy your day off tomorrow….”

You pulled away and squeezes his hands reassuringly. “I will. And you better not drive home tonight!”

“Pppft! Already covered, girl. Im crashing at Angela’s place tonight. She's always sober.” he waved it off but you still couldn't help the tiny bloom of worry in your chest.

“Alright, if you say so. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” you smiled at him.

“You too!” he lightly punched your shoulder before swaying back into the other room, your co-workers cheered at his reappearance.

Your smile faded away as you put your glass down and trudged out to your car, not bothering to tell anyone goodbye. As you got in your car you sighed, mentally thinking of what movie to fall asleep to and what ice cream to eat before bed. You drove away from the fancy manor, preferring the silence of the night rather than the loud music and laughter.

You'd always been more of an animal person than a people person, growing up with many pets and no siblings was probably to blame for that. Your parents would often have pets around for you to play with when they were home, which was sadly all the time. So when the two passed away in a plane accident, you weren't really upset over the silence and loneliness of your life. What little friends you had were always concerned for you because of the tears you didn’t cry over your parents. You never went into detail but you assumed your own coping mechanism for the event was to simply think they had gone off on another long business trip, never to return. It was after their deaths that you truly disassociated yourself from most human interaction, moving all the way here to Hanamura just to get away. You lived in a now small apartment rather than the fancy manor your parents had left you back in rio. And you even got a job working with animals rather than people, even if you had to talk to the occasional co-worker or client, but that was fine. 

Most of your time was working at an animal Daycare center and clinic called OverPaws. A place where people could leave their animals for the day or even weeks at a time. And the clinic attached didn't always operate as a full vet but if the situation required it you, Lúcio and Angela could handle it quite well. You could remember a few times you saw either of the Vets doing surgery on a cat or dog. You weren't sure if you could go as far as that but you were willingly to slowly learn-

A flash of metal in your headlights suddenly brought your attention back and you instinctively slammed on the breaks, swerving as your brain registered the omnic that was diving to the side. Your car jerked and jumped as you finally stopped, breathing heavily as adrenaline coursed through your blood. You took another moment to realise what happened before you fumbled with your seat belt and stepped out of the car, reaching for the omnic cautiously. 

“A-are you-?”

Your question went unanswered as he got up suddenly and ran off towards the city lights. You prayed to god he wouldn't go the police or something, telling them you almost hit him… which technically you did…

Your blood stilled as a low whine rose behind you and you spun around to quickly run to the front of your car. You gasped in horror to see a large white dog pinned under the front of your car. Without hesitation you got back in your car and slowly backed up off of it. You shut off the engine, leaving the headlights on so you could see, and jumped back out with a blanket to aid the poor animal. 

It was larger than any dog you'd seen before, you couldn't tell if it was a husky, wolf or Shepard in the bad evening lighting. But you could see its snow white fur and muzzle speared with fresh blood stains. Guilt swept over you as you gently pet its neck, you were sure the blood had come from you colliding with him. 

When it whined softly at your petting a small smile grew across your face and you sighed in relief. “Thank god you’re still alive…” you couldn't live with yourself if you had killed the poor animal.

You gently tucked the blanket under it and started to drag it to the back of your car. It started whining again but you had to get it in your back seat somehow or it was going to die out here. Mustering all the strength you had, and which much difficulty, you managed to get the dog into your back seat. It laid over your work clothes and blankets but you didn't care if they got bloody right now. You quickly got into the front seat and started the car, driving away. Instead of going straight to your house you made. A few quick turns to get to your workplace, as you thought of all the procedures to check for wounds on the dog you didn't notice it was awake until it started growling.

You glanced in the rear view mirror to see bright amber eyes glaring at you, bloody snout pulled back in a snarl.

“h-hey there…” you said sheepishly, trying to smile but to be honest the thing looked pissed. It barked furiously at you and tried to flail in the backseat but it couldn't get any foot holds on the clothes and leather seating. “hey woah be careful you just-”

A loud yelp made you jump and the dog collapsed again against the seat, breathing heavily from its efforts. You watched it carefully, wondering if it would try flailing again. When it didn't you were happy to lay attention to the road again. 

You got to the clinic as fast as you legally could, parking in the back so you'd get to the examination room faster. You shut the car off and looked back at the dog, it was eyeing you with hate and panting, a low growl starting in its throat when you had gotten out and opened the door. Its mouth was quick to try and snap at you but your experience overpowered and you pulled away just in time so he didn't bite you.

“Hey now!” you snapped at him. “I’m trying to help you!”

It growled again, not letting you any closer to you. You closes the door on him and locked it just to be safe. His muffled howls and barks resounded within the enclosed space as you ran fingers through your hair. You had to get it out of the car somehow, it could be seriously injured and if you didn't know how bad the injuries were it could die.

Your eyes flicked to the clinic and an idea struck you. You were quick to unlock the back door and head straight into the surgery room. You found the locked glass cabinet, unlocking it and pulling out a needle inside one of the many small plastic holders. You headed back outside, tapping the syringe and squirting some of the clear contents to make sure it all came out smoothly.

You slowly approached the car and could see the dog had laid its head back down, maybe it had drifted back to sleep? Oh if only you were so lucky…

As soon as you were outside the door ready to open it, its ears flicked and head snapped up Barking a over again. You groaned and opened the door, you thrust your open palm into its nose and it pulled its head back with a whine. While it shook its head confused you quickly took the needle and plunged it into its neck, releasing the fluid into its bloodstream.

It let out a long whine before collapsing into the seat, drugged up and knocked out. You tossed the now empty syringe somewhere behind you as you sighed. “that's how we do that…. Now to get you inside…”

Another glorious battle with a blanket and the door and within thirty minutes you had the canine up on the surgery table. You slipped cloves on and made quick work of the blood, trying to figure out just where it had come from. Most off it was washed off with the water as you cleaned him up, giving him his own private little shower. After he was cleaned you could see one of his front legs bleeding again already, you took the nearby razer and started shaving away the fur. Once it was clear enough you saw the massive flesh wound along his leg where your front bumper had ripped away some of his skin, letting plenty of blood flow free.

You checked it over to make sure the bone was still intact. Once you were sure it was you started stitching closed the wound, thankful the dog was knocked out. You wrapped it in gauze and checked over the rest of its body. Bruises and a few more cuts littered its sides and bum but you thanked god you didn't have to cut the poor thing open. You stared down at it in thought, now with the light of the room you could see this was a wolf. A very large angry white wolf. But you were certain wolves didn't live in the area… your heart seized up at the thought of it being an escaped zoo animal and the fines you'd have to pay for nearly killing this beautiful creature. To distract your thoughts glanced around the room and spotted the kennels off to the side. He wouldn't fit in any of those so you couldn't leave him here…. 

You groaned again. “But he hates me… I can't…” your (e/c) eyes flicked down to him again, memories of your childhood with german shepherds and golden retrievers coming to the surface as you stared down at it. But it was a wild animal you couldn't…. 

Eventually your selfishness won over reason and you decided to take it home. But only until it was fully healed! Then you'd call the police or something so they could return it to the wild or the zoo or where ever it came from…

You couldn't help but smile as a giddy childishness built in your stomach. You were gonna take a wolf home! Oh you had to give it a name if it was gonna stay- you paused and leaned over it slowly. Your eyes scanned its body stopping at its belly. You glanced at the camera up above before gently grabbed it’s leg and lifted.

“Oh so your a boy!”


	3. The Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad my first comment was constructive criticism XD they were so nice as they pointed out the mistakes, I appreciate that! I used the phrase Bái Hǔ mainly as a reference to Genji’s skin! I did do the research on the term itself and debated to keep it that way or to change it to the japanese w  
> Term for tiger but I did want to keep the reference to the name of his skin.
> 
> I do my best to catch any grammatical errors! And I apologize for the ones I did not catch or may not in the future!
> 
> I will fix “Okami wolf” because that does sound really weird… wolf wolf… lord what have I done XD

When Hanzo became conscious again he was in a warm and soft place. Not unlike his own den, filled with the furs of past hunts and soft mosses. But as he moved his nose among the soft material he could smell this was not deer or fox fur that comforted his aching body, it was something faux.

Suddenly the events of the night before echoed through his brain and sore bones, he went to jump to his feet as adrenaline and panic coursed through him, but his legs seized up in pain and he collapsed into the nest of blankets with a strangled whine. His amber eyes flicked quickly to his bandaged for leg, his jaw going slack when he noticed the loss of fur under the wrapping. 

“she shaved me?!” he thought in horror, the audacity this human had! The next time he saw her he was going to- a low growl emitted angrily from his chest but it went silent as a hand suddenly came to pat his head, his ears went back and eyes wide at the motion as he turned his head to see what was touching him.

The woman who had hit him with her car was on a couch next to his makeshift nest of fluffy blankets and pillows. She was still in the clothes she wore last night when she attacked him with her vehicle. Her hair sloppily hanging from its bun and makeup smeared slightly. She looked dressed for party if her sleep hadn’t destroyed her look.

He looked up and her hand was still resting on his head. She was still asleep now so maybe she had reached over in a half awake daze when she heard him growling had tried to calm him. She was truly stupid then, he could easily snap her wrist in his mouth right now.

...but oddly enough he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was true, she hit him with her car but now here he lay patched up and well in her home. So she had no intention of hurting him at least. He shook his head, ears flopping, and her hand slid off to rest over the edge of the couch.

After flexing his paws a little to test his movement he quietly limped out of the nest and swiftly changed into his human form. There was no real sound, no flash of lights. Maybe there was a soft whisping sound like wind blowing through leaves but other than that his change did not make a sound. So the human lay undisturbed on her couch.

Hanzo flexed his arm, the bandages still present there along with the stitches and wound. It was painful for sure, the drugs that the human shot him with now long faded after his sleep. He looked down to the human woman and she was unceremoniously thrown over the entire thing face down, one arm hugging a pillow while the other draped over the side where he’d been. He tilted his head as he saw her dress hiked up to show off her rear end and lacy panties. Human women wore strangely pretty things under their clothes, he'd never understood why they wore things like that when you couldn't even see them.

He huffed softly and explored the rest of the house. Or apartment rather, it was no bigger than his small temple; containing three rooms in all. The kitchen and living room were one and the bedroom and bathroom were off to the side. A single window shone dawn light in through its cracked blinds and he peered through it to see he was in the city now.

“Chikusho…” Hanzo cursed under his breath. He couldn't see his mountain from this window and a panic started to grow in his stomach. He turned around to try and slaughter this woman who kidnapped him when he saw the Television was on. Another device by the humans he didn't understand; a floating screen with pictures of people and places on it. If they wanted to see these things so badly then why didn't they go out and see it in person?

His blood ran cold and he looked horrified at the news that played over the holoscreen against the wall. It was his murder victims, a news crew was showing a picture of him as he attacked one of the crew with the headline “White wolf on the loose. Shoot to kill on sight”

He stumbled back a few steps as he realized what was going on. The humans had truly forgotten about the old world, his temple was in the background of the screen getting smashed to pieces as birds flew away in fear. His brother was right, the world was changing and it left him and his kind behind long ago.

“you must change with the times brother.”

That's what Genji had told him, that's why he had sacrificed his white tiger form for that of a house cat now. Because he’d be captured, imprisoned or even killed in this day an age. Hanzo sat down on the couch, not caring your leg was there, as he stared at the screen in quiet dismay. His eyes began to hurt as the bright screen flashed with different news headlines and he turned away. A photo in an old picture frame caught his eye and he leaned in to look at it. It was what he assumed to be the human woman he now sat on but much younger, by many years. She must have been no more than a pup in his eyes. Her tiny arm were wrapped around around a solid white german Shepherd as she grinned cheekily at whoever was holding the camera.

He leaned in a little closer to it to examine the photo more when the front door suddenly slammed open, making a loud crack against the wall.

“CHEERS LOVE!” A loud british woman suddenly shouted, but she froze when she saw Hanzo sitting on the couch, her best friend underneath him. He was wild looking, amber eyes wide and barely visible under the crazy wolf pelt he wore over his head and shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment before she screamed and suddenly closed the door again.

Hanzo panicked as you suddenly shifted in your sleep, and the doorknob began to jangle violently as the second woman outside began trying to open the door again in her panic. He stood up and looked around madly before diving back for the nest of blankets. His form shifted into a canine one and he sat there ears up and staring at the door as the brunette slammed herself into the room again, screaming and spraying mace all over the place.

Hanzo’s white ears bent back at the sight, eyes wide with confusion as he watched her stand there huffing.

“Where is he…” she muttered in confusion. You however were now sitting up straight, staring in groggy bewilderment up at Leena. 

“What are you doing…” it was more of a sleepy demand than a question.

Leena was staring around with crazy eyes, mace still in hand. “where's your guy…”

“What guy?” You asked as you took your messy hair from its bun.

“The guy! The crazy wolf guy!” The brit waved vaguely at your couch and Hanzo couldn't help but huff in annoyance, the sound drew Leena’s attention over and she stares at him. “You got a dog.”

You patted his head softly and Hanzo whined at the intimate gesture. He refused to acknowledge that something as simple as a head pat and ear scratches felt good to him, even if his now wagging tail disagreed. Suddenly you stopped and he had to look up at you. Your (e/c) eyes were staring intently at him, eyebrows knit in confusion. “A shepherd? But last night you were a wolf…”

Hanzo’s eyes perked up and he tilted his head. Leena was turning off the holoscreen, its black screen surface now reflecting his obvious german shepherd appearance instead of his proud wolf form, he must have changed into the dog in the picture frame out of instinct instead of the wild animal he was.

A low whine rose from him and his ears went back, he was no better than Genji now. A house pet. And after your friends reaction to him, Hanzo was sure his human form would be unwelcome among any people in this day and age….

✿ -------- ✿

“You hit him with your car?!” Leena exclaimed loudly, causing several other patrons of the outdoor cafe to look over. After waking leena had taken you out for breakfast, she had rushed you into your most casual attire; leggings, shorts, a nice brown pair of boots, tank top and a leather jacket over it. She wore her aviators glasses, her dads old flight jacket, leggings and running shoes. 

You cast her a dirty look and she gave a shrug and an apologetic smile. “sorry, luv…”

Leena “tracer" oxton was a college student a few years younger than you. She was riding on a track scholarship on the highway to the Olympics. You met her through Lucio, his adopted cousin twice removed or some other complicated lie, she had immediately attached herself to your hip when she learned just how much you didn't like interacting with human beings. Now she likes to barge into your house and force you into the outside world. Luckily you had a little companion to help you relax.

Even if he was glaring daggers at you.

Your eyes flicked down to your nameless shepherd, whom you swear to god was a wolf the night before. He had a muzzle on his face now -one that you accidentally took home from work one night and never brought back- and a loose rope leash around his neck that kept him tied to your chair. The muzzle was put in place when he snapped at you to many times trying to get the leash on him. And even getting the muzzle on required both you and tracer to wrestle the massive hound to the ground. Sitting down his head came almost to your rib cage- he was the biggest german shepherd you'd ever seen.

“Well if you behaved you wouldn't have that thing on now would you.” you said sassily.

He huffed angrily and looked away like a pouty child. You couldn't help but be amused at how human the reaction was.

“Are you sure he's safe?” Leena asked, tentatively pointing her fork covered in eggs at him.

“I think he’s just uncomfortable… I mean I did suddenly bring him to my house…” you watched the white dog paw at its muzzle aggressively, his attempts to try and remove it went un rewarded.

“He could belong to someone.” Leena pointed out.

Your heart couldn't help but sink a little at the thought. But if he truly did belong to another family then you would give him up, you weren't so heartless to steal someone else's family dog.

“Maybe I should make posters?” you looked at your fruit bowl in thought as you poked a few strawberries.

“I’ll help you put them up!” the british girl laughed cheerily and you couldn't help but smile.

“Thanks Leena.” Until the day came for you to part with this majestic creature you intended to properly take care of him. You made a mental note to stop by the pet store later so you could get supplies and things for the dog.

“So I know you went to a party or something last night, did you bring a guy home?”

You groaned loudly as the girl once again pushed you about the ‘crazy wolf man’ in your living room. “I already told you! No one was in my house! Just me and this good boy!”

You pointed to the dog who was laying down with an expression you could only describe as a resting-bitch-face.

“Good boy… right…” leena eyed the dog cautiously with one eyebrow raised above her sunglasses.

The two of you finished your breakfast and started making your way down the sidewalk to the town square, you were sure to find a pet shop there and even get some grocery shopping done if you were lucky. The shepherd was trotting at a slow pace behind you but you had the leash in hand so you were confident he couldn't really get away.

Your bottom lip poked out in a pout as you stared at him.

“what's wrong, luv?” Leena asked, bumping you with her shoulder"

“He needs a name.”

The dogs hears whipped up and it stared at you with incredulous eyes, a low growl emitting from behind its muzzle.

“And a collar luv.” 

The dog suddenly tried pulling on the leash, sitting right down and not moving as it pulled its head away.

You tugged on the rope leash softly. “hey now! Don't sit down we're almost there…”

But he refused to move, turning his head away in a defiant manor.

“oooh, you’re a smart little-" you eyes narrowed as you were ready to shout in public at your canine but Leena put a hand on your shoulder and whispered to you.

The next thing you knew, you and Leena were carrying a very squirmy and whiny dog into the pet store. The clerk behind the counter was staring at the two of you with wide frightened eyes.

You cast him a nervous smile. “h-hes just… shy…”

He nodded slowly as he watched your struggle down to the dog food isle. You both put him down and he was quick to put as much distance between you and Leena as possible. 

Leena cheered, putting both hands on her hips. “see now that wasn't so bad!”

“we carried a dog two blocks and into the store leena that was awful…” you looked at her like she was crazy but all she did wasaugh giddily and speed down the aisle and out of sight.

The shepherd whining drew your attention over and you saw him sniffing at one of the many bags of dog food. You crouched down to gently pet his back, making his tail wag, and looked at which brand he was looking at.“are you hungry boy? Is this what your owners used to give you?” 

He looked over to you and turned away from the bags, sitting down with his back to them.

“what you don't want any of these?” you traveled down the aisle and plucked a can of.dog food from the shelf. “Did they give you wet food?”

The shepherd didn't even acknowledge the can you held out to him, he just huffed and stared at the small birds in a glass case down at the end of the aisle. You followed his gaze and saw how his tongue flicked out to lick his nose and you tugged on the rope.

“Oh no! No! You are not eating those!” you scolded him. “What are you some wild animal?”

He whined again and walked up to you giving you puppy eyes as he licked his lips again, tail wagging softly behind him. And thus began the staring contest, it lasted a whole 2 minutes before you caved. “we’ll buy you some chicken or something! But not parakeets!”

Seeming satisfied by the answer the dog trotted off, you could feel the smugness coming off him in waves. Suddenly tracer came speeding up from behind, smacking into you and nearly knocking you both over.

“Check this out!” She held up a collar so close to your face you had to push her hand away just to get a decent look at it.

Clutched in her hand was a blue leather collar with little gold studs along the length of it to match the gold buckle.

“that looks amazing.” you stared at it, taking it and flipping it over in your hands a few times. “how much is it?”

Tracer flipped a receipt around in her hand to find the price. “forty six thousand and forty six yen. But in your american thats…. Forty two dollars and sixty cents.”

You started hitting her with the collar. “you bought this?!”

She cheekily held up a matching leather leash. “oh yeah~”

“Tracer!!” you snapped out her nickname, but in reality you were feeling bubbly at someone willing to buy things for you. You'd never been close enough with someone to buy things for each other, even Lucio didn't do that and you always thought you were closer to him than anyone.

“where did the money come from to buy this?” you asked her worriedly. She didn't work after all, she was doing college.

“eh the college sends me money and stuff since I’m on a scholarship.”

“so you spend your money on fancy dog collars?!” you gawked at her.

“not a the time!” he pouted back. “just for you”

Your chest fluttered. She started patting your shoulder. “oh that’s not all i got this too!” she held up a small dog tag that was to be attached to the new collar. The worlds LOST planted on it. “they got a machine that makes custom tags!”

“We are not naming him LOST!” 

“But why?” She whined like a child. “he is lost isn't he!”

“But it's not a good name!” you moved the tag around in your fingers to look it over. A tugging on your leggings brought back your attention. The dog was there panting softly, another tag resting in front of it.

You and leena glanced to each other before you bent down and picked it up. It was another custom dog tag but the name HANZO was etched into this one.

“huh….” you took it and latched it to the collar.

“you got a weird dog.” Leena said pointing at it.

“No kidding….”

He barked a few times, like he was emphasising the tag.

Leena leaned in closer to whisper to you. “How did he make that….”

You whispered back. “I don't know but don't question it. Let's just go to the supermarket…”

She nodded as you attached the tag to the collar.


	4. The Spider

Hanzo was unamused as he was dragged around by you through the supermarket. He had never felt more awkward and so much hate for humankind than in this moment. Sitting here watching you and your annoying british friend argue over whether or not he deserved the more expensive chicken or the cheaper chicken.

“He's a majestic animal look at him, (y/n)!” Leena pointed her hands in a dramatic pose at him to which he stared back with his usual resting-bitch-face.

“But we need to save money! I don't get my paycheck till next week!” you countered.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, unbelieving he: the former protector of the forests of this area, was now sitting here in a supermarket waiting for dinner from the hands of humans. He day dreamed of days he was given offerings from other spirits in thanks for protection or would hunt his own prey. He still wished he had thrown himself at the parakeet enclosure so he could eat something. But now that he was trapped with you, muzzle and rope leash still tightly in place, he wasn't sure what to do next. He was gradually realizing how bad his situation was getting.

His temple was destroyed so now his soul was no longer tied down there, he'd have to ask his brother for help lest he whither away now without a temple to keep him tethered to the human world. Spirits of his power and strength were summoned into the world a long time ago, called upon by the people of the past to protect them. But those spirits had no way of staying in the human world as they had no tether unless they possessed a human being. Most of the time the spirits were kind and did not want that, so instead the humans built special temples in the land to act as a leash to keep the powerful spirit in place.

And now the only leash Hanzo had to look forward too was the leather one in your bag. At least he managed to avoid more ridicule by getting his actual name on the tag he was going to be stuck wearing. Getting it was no easy task but luckily you had left him to wonder for a short period of time and he had found the british girl messing with the machine to print him the first tag. When she left to show it to you he investigated the machine himself, it was the he realized the horror what you two intended to do. He had swiftly changed into his human form and did his best to work the machine so his actual name wound up on the collar instead of something like FIDO or SPORT. The machine had been in a dark corner of the store hidden by a large stack of large dog cages so the security camera had caught very little of his actual change. He was glad you had put his tag on the collar instead of the british girls.

He couldn't understand how Genji did this… his pride was shattered as he followed you around the store, picking various items from freezers and shelves. He was not looking forward to getting the leather collar placed on him but as he watched other togs trot around, tails wagging happily, he saw that it was a regular occurrence among pets. He had to come up with some kind of plan to regain what little pride he had left. He was a proud Okami, one of the last in this city, he was not some house pet like genji liked so much. If other spirits could see him now they’d laugh and degrad him. He had to regain his honor.

But he didn't know where to even start. The same facts echoed in his head: the world forgot him and doesn't need him. His ears went back as the full force of his situation; the humans didn't need him. They never did, they tore down his home for their selfish desires like expanding and self innovation.

His head dipped lower and lower as he trudged behind you quietly, tail tucked between his legs. The fire in his soul was slowly dulling as he realized he was just going to fade away like his friends from long ago.

He was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize someone had approached you.

“hey is this your dog? Can I touch him?”

Your voice broke through his thoughts and he started to look up. “wait he’s not very friendly!”

Hanzo felt a hand pat the space between his ears and he quickly shook it off his eyes wide in horror as he realizes who touched him.

Genji, in human form with green hair and all was smiling down at him with a huge cocky smirk. Dressed in human casual attire, an orange t-shirt with a white sleeveless jacket and black baggy cargo pants. “He seems friendly enough”

The store was suddenly filled with vicious barking and yelling as you pulled and yanked on the leash to keep Hanzo from attacking him. Genji had his hands up and was backing up while Leena put himself between the dog and the man.

“woah woah! Your a good boy! No need to snap!” The smirk was still placed on his handsome face even as Hanzo looked ready to murder him.

“I’m so sorry!” You shouted over the angry barking. 

“it's alright! I shouldn't have touched a strangers dog! He's beautiful though.” The green haired man had a knowing smile on his face as he eyed Hanzo up and down. 

“h-he's actually not mine…” you said nervously as you kept Hanzo seated at your side, his leash now much shorter.

“he's not?” Genji looked shocked. “well you two look great together!”

Hanzo bristled, another growl starting to build but a tug on his leash silenced him. He looked up at you to snap but the blush on your face stalled him, his eyes flicked between you and genji. Especially Genji, with his cocky smirk and close proximity to you.

‘oh no…’

“I haven't seen you around here before.” you started a conversation with him, the light blush still dusting your cheeks.

Genji chuckled. “I actually lived on the other side of the city. But I moved over here for…” he glanced to Hanzo. “personal reasons, a change of scenery.”

Your face seemed to light up at the response. “oh! Well, welcome to our little area. My name is (y/n)” you held a hand out to him.

“Genji!” the green haired man cheered, happy to shake hands with you. Hanzo watched as he held your hand a little to long and growled at his little brother.

“Hanzo…” you scolded him. “Don't growl…”

“Hanzo?” If Genji could smile any wider he sure as hell did. “His name is Hanzo?”

Hanzo looked ready to lunge if Lena hadn't grabbed him by the scruff of his neck tightly to stop him. You looked at him worried, he could guess you wanted to speed this up now before he stopped sitting still like a good dog.

“yeah.” you said absentmindedly. “I think it's time we went home, I don't want him biting your face off…”

“fair enough.” Genji chuckled as he pulled out a small booklet and pen. He scribbled down something and handed it to you. Your face was confused at first and then you slowly smiled, it made Hanzo’s stomach churn uncomfortably. He knew what his brother was after… 

Hanzo sniffed at your hand trying to see what was on the paper but you pulled it away, probably thinking he was going to eat it.

“Will I see you around?” Genji asked, giving you a charming smirk.

You smiled back shyly. “I hope so"

Hanzo watched the subtle flirting before he barked and shoved himself into your shopping bag, where the chicken was.

“hey now! Okay ok will pay for it so you can eat it!” you said patting his head to get him out of the bag. “goodbye genji.”

Genji did a semi elegant bow. “till next time~”

You giggled and this time it was Hanzo dragging you out of the store.

✿ -------- ✿

Back at the apartment Hanzo stood stock still as you wrapped the elegant leather collar around his neck.

“Look how handsome he is! I just might frame one of these!” lena said as she circled him, taking to many pictures for Hanzo’s liking. He was already humiliated, he didn't need proof of that humiliation forever ingrained in someone's house on a wall.

You chuckled as you strapped the collar down and stood back to admire your work. Hanzo huffed softly as he watched you with a giddy smile, his own face blank with unamusement. His imprisonment was official now, he had a collar. Luckily you had the intentions to feed him.

“We forgot a dog bowl!” lena cried dramatically, like it was the worst thing in the world. You just sighed and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a plain white plate. 

“He can just eat off this, lena.” you walked to the fridge and pulled out the chicken you'd bought for him.

Hanzo padded into the kitchen, his new collar jangling slightly. “Isn't raw meat bad for dogs?” he heard lena ask.

“not always!” your chest puffed up, obviously proud of her knowledge. “you just have to prepare it properly and make sure it comes from a good place. Some dogs can even eat things like carrots and green beans.”

lena laughed. “I’ve never seen a dog eat green beans!”

There was movement and Hanzo saw your hand come down, a pile of the green slivers nested in your palm gently. He sniffed at it, recognizing them as the green beans and at them from your hand, happy to get anything in his stomach now.

“Now I have.” The brunette said with a little bit of sas. You laughed as you finished preparing lunch for Hanzo and then yourself.

After that the evening was uneventful. Lena and you spend time together in the living room, watching a few movies to make fun of them. Hanzo had made himself comfortable on another couch, head on his paws as he napped peacefully. When he woke again it was well into the night and both of the girls had passed out on the couch, a movie still playing through the darkness.

His ears flicked and he lifted his head, his body now void of any tiredness he previously had. The hairs on his shoulders were rising as his senses picked up a disturbance outside. Something was stalking him, watching him…. His shepherd form shimmered and he stood up on two legs, an intricate bow covered in bones and furs appears in his hand, along with an arrow in his other. Hanzo glanced to you and Lena, making sure you were fast asleep before he opened a window and slipped out onto the roof. Luckily that wasn't difficult with you being on the second floor of the building.

When hanzo got up there he was greeted by a woman, leather and furs decorated her person andong purple hair cascaded down her back, beads and jewels spotted amongst her locks. She stood quietly, purple skin glistening in the moonlight.

A snarl appeared on Hanzo’s lips, the only.thing visible with his wolf skin on. “Jorōgumo…..”

The woman’s eyes were empty of any emotion. “In this day and age I go by Amelie.”

“A demon like you doesn't deserve a name…” he growled softly.

A smirk tugged at the demoness’ lips. “well… you can't exactly keep down anymore. Not after what I heard-”

Hanzo was quick to jump into action. He yanked an arrow back on the bow string and fired, it whizzed passed her as she jumped backwards off the building. With the speed of an animal Hanzo followed, jumping and firing more arrows. The buildings wasn't that tall so they both rolled to a stop before beginning a chase around the gardens in the apartment complex. Any arrow Hanzo fired would get grabbed by silk webbing, spun and thrown back. Many he’d dodge or shoot out of the air.

The chase halted by the small pond surrounded by various trees and flowers, the koi fish inside scattering out of fear. Amalié shifted on her feet as two clean spider like limbs expanded from her back, hunching over her to protect her. Hanzo narrowed his eyes and fired an arrow but it was deflected by the long limb, its exoskeleton as strong as armor.

He huffed in frustration. “Why are you here, Jorōgumo.”

Her head tilted. “Amelié. And I heard some interesting news from a little sparrow…”

Hanzo’s blood began to boil. ‘He wouldn't’

“he told me-” she began to circle him slowly. “-that the Okami of the forest lost his temple… the humans tore it down.”

Hanzo fired another arrow only for it to get deflected again, his skin began to twitch in annoyance.

“without your temple… no one can keep us out.” now a sick grin spread across her face. The first glimpse of joy. “Your going to get weak and all the humans in Hanamura will be-"

She was cut off by a shriek turning snarl as Hanzo leapt at her, bow tossed aside as his form expanded and he tackled her. She screamed a battle cry and her own form changed painfully as the two toppled into the pond, water going everywhere. Amongst the splashing and water was a massive wolf the size of a bus, white markings detailing his skin that mixed with the red blood splatters created by blade like slider legs. The wolf had a giang slider pinned beneath it, where the head would be was the body of a woman, Amelié’s body, wearing elegant black armor that shone brightly against her pale purple skin, her hair now tied back.

Hanzo picked her up by one leg and chucked her into the air, her screech cut off as she slammed into a building, the stone wall collapsing around her. The Okami roared angrily as he bounded forward towards Amalié but long legs thrust out of the gaping hole and stabbed him in either shoulder. His front legs collapsed beneath him and he rolled forward, the spider demoness leaping up and landing on him, digging her disgusting legs deep into his stomach and ribs causing him to howl out but a flick of her wrist and silk webbing clamped his mouth shut.

“Just look at you!” She cackled loudly. “years ago you'd be able to take me down in human form! And just one day without your temple and you need your full blown true form to fight with me!”

In a fit of rage, and powering through the pain, Hanzo thrashed madly, his hind leg coming up to kick her hard in the abdomen. She gasped painfully as she went rocketing across the garden, into a large rock that shattered on impact with her body. Hanzo rolled over as blood dripped into the grass where he stood, snarl baring sharp white teeth. “I do not…” he gagged and blood spilled from his throat onto the dirt. “need full power for you…”

He then leaped at her, his body extending wide as he flew over the pond towards her. She screamed in rage as her legs went out to impale him but he twisted just in time so that they didn't puncture his skin but only grazed it. His mouth clamped around one and he bit down hard enough to crack the armor. She began flailing wildly as she cursed at him, her other legs scraping and thrashing onto him as he yanked and pulled and back up, using her own body as leverage and soon a disgusting crunch and ripping noise filled the night air along with Amalié’s wails of pain. As blue blood splashed from the stub that was once her front legs she shimmered brightly and vanished. He spat the vile limb out and cursed in japanese as his prey escaped. 

He huffed and laid down in exhaustion, wounds and muscles aching. Hanzo was glad he was able to drive the Jorōgumo away this time, but she wasn't wrong. He was going to get weaker and weaker everyday now, and there may be a day when he can't defend himself in another fight. Without a temple he was going to die, that was obvious.

He glanced to the spider leg that had yet vanish away with its owner. With a disgusted huff he dragged it back towards him and began to eat it, what little magic energy inside it rushed into his body and his wounds quickly healed. He sighed in content once it was gone, his body now restored and some of his own energy leaking out less. He saw lights starting to flick on in surrounding buildings, so before he was spotted he quickly changed back to his human form and quickly returned to your apartment and back to his shepherd form. Exhausted he lays on the couch, not questioning yet how none of their neighbours or even you woke up during the fight.

✿ -------- ✿

Genji had sat on a roof in human form watching the whole scene play out before him. Watching the spider demon go against his Okami brother, each one trying their hardest to murder the other. If it wasn't for him casting his own magic in the area then everyone in the surrounding buildings would have woken up screaming. Hanzo should have known better than to attack in such a public place. Genji thought it was a shame his magic couldn't help those humans crushed by the Jorōgumo when she went crashing through the building. Guess their bodies will be found in the morning…

He stood up and sighed, he didn't expect someone to come this quickly after his brother. He'd made a lot of enemies over the millennia of protecting this land, killed a lot of demons. He wasn't surprised that some would come for him once they learned of his temple shattering. The tigers eyes drew down to your window, he couldn't help to knit his brows in concern for you. You seemed like such a nice girl, yet if you intended to keep Hanzo in your home then you better be prepared to see things you may not have thought were real.

On a lighter note, Genji smirked as he remembered the leather collar jangling around his neck as he mauled the Spider demoness. It fit him quite well.


End file.
